


The question

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: To marry or not to marry





	The question

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Au. Enjoy!

The idea was it that you make them a fancy dinner with champagne and candles and all those romantic stuff before asking them the question. But instead, it was a relaxing sunday morning. It had drizzled a little while you were all sleeping. Gavin had found himself attached to your torso while you were lying on Nines’ bicep. One of your arm is wrapped around Gavin’s head while the other is being held by Nines. ‘This is it’ you thought. ‘This is how I’m going to spend my entire life.’ You thought back to the conversation you had with Hank while working on a case. “Hey (Y/N). How long have the three of you being together? 5? 6 years?” Hank asked while checking out the evidence laid out on the table. You stopped your reading to look up at him while shrugging. “Coming to 8 years in a month’s time. Whats up? Why do you ask?” you put down the file you have been zoning out on to look at him. Hank sighed and look at you square in the face. “Why don’t you guys ever get married? I mean polyamory marriage isn’t a taboo as it was back in the 00′s.” You looked at him astounded by his statement. “O-oh. We- I never thought about it.” As Hank was about to tell you something, you felt someone hugged you from behind and had placed their chin on your head. “Sup old man. Hey babe. What were you guys talking about?” Nines asked while picking the files you were reading on. “H-hey Nines. Nahh we were just talking about the case that’s all.” You chuckled awkwardly hoping Nines hadn’t catch on your stutter. Hank could only smiled at your action before continuing his research.

The next time Hank approaches you on the topic was when you went over to the Andersons’ to play with Sumo. You arrived with Gavin to find Connor had already took Sumo out on a walk and Nines was at the backyard gardening. The three of you were chilling at the backyard while Gavin and Nines bicker about different types of cacti. Rolling your eyes at their stupidity, you went back inside to get more drinks and encountered Hank at the kitchen. “Hey Hank.” “Hey (Y/N). So.. have you thought about it?” he asked casually while pouring himself some lemonade Connor had made. “About what?” you asked in confusion and Connor had entered the kitchen with a smile. “Hello (Y/N)! Don’t mind me asking but when are you going to ask my brother’s hand in marriage?” you nearly spit your drink in surprised towards his question. You coughed while wiping your face with a kitchen towel, “God Connor! Give me a heads up before you drop the M-bomb on me, will you?” Connor chuckled along with Hank and the latter patted you on the shoulder. “If you want I could escort you down the isle.” you made a face at them while they laugh at you as you took your drinks with you towards where your idiots are still bickering that had escalated from plants to exfoliating skins.

It was Fowler’s birthday party and the precinct and took it to their interest to celebrate his birthday at the precinct’s regular bar. You had a great time with Gavin and Nines talking about stupid things they did. The three of you were laughing so hard at what Nines had done towards Connor when he was a kid. Connor who somehow had heard it gave him a dirty look before turning back to the person he was talking to. As you were having your fourth drink and both Gavin and Nines had went over to the bar to get some more drinks, Fowler had approached you at the table. “Happy birthday capt’n!” you wished him and gave him a side hug. “May you live long!” Fowler could only rolled his eyes at your antics, “Seeing how you and your boys being stupid, I think my live is cut short.” He chuckles and you fake pout at the statement. “We may be stupid but we’re stupid together.” you and Fowler both laugh at your comment that doesn’t make any sense. “But, (Y/N), I want to live long enough to see you get married with those idiots.” you stopped laughing halfway and smiled warmly at his comment. “You know, you’re the second person to tell me that.” he smiled at you and gave you a pat on the back before the boys came back to the table. “What did we missed?” you smiled widely at them “Nothing~” they eyed you suspiciously but is quickly forgotten as the three of you continue on drinking and cheering on everything and laughing at anything.

The third person to ask you the question was Tina. You, Gavin and Nines had walked into the precinct talking wildly about the event Gavin witness on his way to the precinct. You were laughing and leaning against Nines before you got whisked away by Tina. “I need to borrow (Y/N) for a sec.” “Oh? Lunch together kay?” Gavin and Nines nodded at your comment and walked towards their respective desks. Tina had brought you into the break room and closed the door behind her. You turn to find Jason, Chris and a couple of androids looking at you expectantly. “What’s going on?” you asked, frowning. Tina put you on a seat in front of them and they interrogates you “So.. when is the wedding? Fowler told us.” Everyone nodded enthusiastically at Tina’s question. “What the f- Guys! I haven’t even asked them the question yet.” And immediately you could see their happy face fell along with their shoulders. “Come on! Stop dragging it on! You guys are practically married already! We’re excited for you!” You laughed at that and winks at them before opening the door “Maybe will happen soon, who knows.” they all squinted their eyes at you ask you went over your table to do your job.

You had months of planning, months to think of ways to do it. But every chance you had are always interrupted by something. Either you had to overtime, or Gavin is being called for an interrogation or Nines having to do the nightshift. You groan inwardly at your failed plans list and threw away the paper. You looked up from your monitor and looked at your boyfriends. Gavin is busy being an asshole at the new intern and you’re too lazy to get in between them while Nines is being the infamous cold lone wolf he is at everyone that talks to him at his desk. You realized that you’re the only one that brought out their more idiotic side. Smiling at the picture you had on your desk that was the three of you smiling widely at the camera and you had your arms on both of their shoulders. It was during your first day at the precinct. First day being an official cop. You let yourself be washed over by nostalgia before someone knocked on your desk and made themselves known by clearing their throat. It was your idiots. Gavin and Nines had already pack things up while you were reminiscing the old times. “Ready to go home?” Home. Home is where I belong with these two. You smiled fondly at them “Yeah. Yeah I’m ready.”

It was sunday. The weather had a light rain and the weather was just nice for a relaxing sunday. The three of you opted to stay indoors and binge studio ghibli movie. It was during the movie Whisper of the heart when you asked them the question. You were snuggled between the both of them and they had their heads on either side of your shoulder. “Hey guys.” Gavin hmmed at your question and Nines turned to look at you, “Yeah?” “Wanna get married?” you asked while hugging the throw pillow, half covering your face when Nines and Gavin had got up and looked at you, with their eyes widen a fraction. “You’re kidding?” “Really?” they both asked in unison and you nodded at them, “I mean, yeah, we’re practically married so what’s wrong with putting a ring on it? If you guys want to.. I’m just aski-” before you could finish the sentence, you had your face smushed by the both of them. “Yes!” They yelled and multiple kisses were given to each other. So much laughter and joy echoed in your living room. “I fucking love you guys so much.” you said while squeezing both of them in a hug. “I hate that I’m obligated to love two of you idiots” Nines said with the brightest smile and both you and Gavin laughed. “You’re the fucking idiot that’s going to be stuck with us for the rest of your life.” 

“Well, I’m going your idiot, forever.” 

“That’s a fucking power move right there.”

“Dipshits, we’re watching a fucking movie. Shut up or we’re going to the gym.”

“Hell no!”


End file.
